Brothers Till The End
by heartthrobe
Summary: Harry and Draco are twins raised by their parents Voldie is in hiding Draco falls in love by has his heart broken a new girl shows up a steals a potter boy for herself
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Till The End**

Chapter 1

The Potter twins were practically inseparable it had been that way sense they were born. They were best friends and brothers and they even had one of the same best friends, Hermione Granger. Harry had one friend that he did not share with his older brother Draco, Ron Weasley. Harry and Ron had been friends sense 1st year and it had been the same way with Hermione as well. Up until fifth year things were pretty normal or as normal as it can get being a wizard. Then Draco got a huge crush on Hermione but refused to tell her fearing it would ruin their friendship so he kept it hidden. Know they were boarding the train for there seventh and final year at Hogwarts. After a tearful good bye from Lilly and a behave lecture from James they went to go look for a compartment to sit in then found Ron sitting by himself

"Hermione was made Head Girl so she had to go to the head carriage you better get going or you'll be late Draco." Ron said

"Yeah thanks a lot see you two later." Draco said with a wave and a smile he headed off to go find Hermione.

The head carriage was extremely cramped, but it was only for a little while then they would go and sit with Ron and Harry. Draco was hardly paying attention because he was admiring how beautiful Hermione was it seemed that she had gotten even more gorgeous over the summer. The way the sun danced over her golden-brown hair made him want to run his hands threw it. If only he could tell her how much he loved her.

"Draco are you ready to go to sit with Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, sure lets go." He smiled as she turned to walk away he wished that they could sit alone just the two of them and talk.

The food trolley had already come, and both of the boys had bought the entire cart by the looks of the compartment. Though it was no shock sense the one thing that was on Ron's mind the majority of the time was his stomach.

"Did you get enough food?" Hermione teased him

"No I think we need more I'm still hungry." He said his mouth half full

"Do you ever think of any thing besides food?" she snapped their relationship was a constant fight.

The twins just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They couldn't figure out why Ron and Hermione were such good friends but fought like rival siblings. It was one thing that Harry and Draco could figure out and didn't want to risk loosing their heads over asking.

"Why do you two always have to fight over some thing? Why can't you just get a long like normal friends?" The twins asked in unison.

"It's his fault." Hermione whined "he's always being such an idiot."

"No way it's your fault. You always have to be right about ever thing."

"No I don't. It's just a coincidence that when we're fighting I'm the one who ends up right."

"No you just won't give up till you win. If you get a B+ on a test you throw a fit about and then go retake it till it's an A+ you always do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like a little miss perfect! You're such a know it all!" At that remark Hermione ran out of the compartment in tears.

"Know look what you've done!" Draco yelled at Ron before taking off after her.

"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked wide eyed

"Cant you tell? He totally loves her." Harry said with a small smile trying to push its way onto his lips.

"Oh. Why doesn't he tell her?"

"Man are you dense mate. He's scared of ruining their friendship."

Draco had finally caught up with her in the only empty compartment left. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Why does he always do this?" She sobbed "Why does he always manage to insult me enough to make me cry?"

"It's Ron he's an idiot." He tried to calm her down. "He doesn't mean to hurt you he just doesn't know when to shut his big mouth."

"I know. I don't know why I let him get to me."

"I know. He gets under my skin to. But hey that's just Ron he gets under every one's skin even Harry's." She laughed at this "Yes I got you to smile. Ha I did it I made you laugh and smile."

She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. This made him want to tell her even more but part of him would not let it slip over his lips. Now was not the time to spill his deepest secrets that he had kept hidden from her sense first year. His brother and Ron only knew that he liked her sense fifth and it was going to stay that way.

"You are so sweet and such a good friend. We'll be friends forever." Hermione whispered in his ear

"I'll never leave you. I promise." Was all that he could whisper in her ear. Because it felt as if his heart was breaking into a million peaces.

"We had better get back. The boys are probably wondering what happened to us." She said in a hushed whisper.

He held her in his arms on the way back to the compartment that Ron and Harry were in. Ron looked very sullen and apologized for hurting Hermione's feelings.

"So you both were made heads?" Ron asked

"Yeah I know it's wired normally the heads are from two separate houses but this year their both from Griffindor." Hermione said sounding very confused.

"I wonder why Dumbledore didn't pick some one from another house." Harry wondered aloud.

"Well we'll find out to night after dinner. He has to tell us where we're supposed to sleep and what hall ways we're supposed to patrol. So we can ask him then." Draco stated, though it was obvious to every one but Ron, who thought it was a brilliant plan.

Harry pulled Draco out of the compartment and down the hall giving him a 'we need to talk' look.

"When are you going to tell Hermione that you love her?" He asked he had become very irritated with his brother.

"I don't know I don't want to ruin our friendship but it's killing to be near her and not have her. To watch her talk and not kiss her. To hug her and have to let go when I want to keep her forever." Draco said with a dreamy stare on his face. "What am I supposed to do Harry I love her more than life it's self. How can I live ever day being with her but not being able to call her mine."

The twins were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice that Hermione had heard every word when she had gone to ask them if they knew how long it would be before they would reach the school. After hearing this much she ran back to Ron her heart soaring.

"What happened to you?" He asked

"I just heard Draco say that he loved me isn't great Ronald."

"Yeah except that he won't say any thin' about it. You know he doesn't want to ruin your friendship."

"Then I'll tell him that I love him and he'll say he loves me two."

"Hold on a sec. YOU LOVE HIM! Why haven't you said this before?"

"Ron keep it down he'll hear you."

"I thought you were gonna tell him how you felt."

"I will when the time is right." Was all she could say before the boys walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers Till The End**

Chapter 2

As the boys came in Ron gave Hermione a look that said 'in the hall know' she just nodded realizing that she had not explained her self very well.

"Well?" Ron demanded an answer

"Ok I guess I didn't explain what I meant very well. I love him like a brother Ron and I don't see how that could ruin our friendship."

"What? But you said you said that you heard him say he loves you."

"I did he said he loved me but that's all I could manage to hear besides that he doesn't want to ruin our friendship because the compartment I was standing next to was full of laughing girls."

"Oh. So you didn't hear the whole thing?"

"No I did not…" Hermione was cut of when the conductor's voice came over the lowed speaker.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN THIRTY MINUTES. PLEASE CHANGE IN TO YOUR UNIFORMS AND LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN. IT WILL BE TAKEN TO THE SCHOOL SEPARATELY."

After that they went back into the compartment to change into their robes and waited for the train to stop. Before Draco and Hermione went to the Head boy and Head Girl carriage she told him that she had to tell him something very important.

"What is Hermione?" Draco asked his voice full of worry.

"I just wanted to say that I heard you and Harry talking on the train."

"Oh. I can explain…" She cut him of in a hurry so she could get it off her chest.

"No Draco. I wanted to say that you're like a brother to me and that I love you too." She smiled

"Oh. That's good." He could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Yeah I don't know why you thought that would ruin our friendship but it would only make it stronger."

As Hermione said that the carriage came to stop in front of the school. As they climbed out she couldn't help but feel that some thing was wrong with the dirty-blood haired Potter twin but she couldn't figure it out. The red haired Weasley and the raven haired Potter twin came weaving in and out of the crowed at their friend's sides to see the sad face of Draco and the confused one of the brown-curly haired muggleborn. Harry crabbed his twins arm and pulled him to the side with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She said that she loved me…" Draco began but cut off by Harry in a hurry

"She does! Wow! But why are you bummed out?"

"Can I finish a sentence with out being interrupted for once?"

"Yeah sure mate."

"She said that she loves me like a brother Harry. That's what's wrong. I feel like my heart has been ripped to shreds."

Harry looked his twin in the eye and saw that there was no longer a sparkle in them as there once was. He truly had a broken heart and there was no getting around that.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not? The feast is about to start and I'm starving." Ron yelled back at the twins who were still at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're always starving Ronald." Hermione stated the obvious.

"Yeah we'll be right there." Harry called to them. Then turned to Draco and asked "are you sure you'll be okay because we can skip the feast and go back to the common room if you want."

"No I'll be fine let's go eat before Ron dies of starvation." Draco said with a chuckle.

After that all four of them headed in to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Hermione looked up and saw that Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster.

"Oh my." She gasped

"What?" All of them boys asked before looking up to see what she was staring at.

They were all shocked to see that the former headmaster had taken the place of the charms teacher and that the new headmaster was none other than Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister for Magic. They weren't the only ones who were shocked to see him sitting there looking very smug with his new power over Hogwarts.

"I can't believe this that stupid prat replaced Dumbledore." Harry raged.

"Students please settle down the sorting will begin shortly." He said to the talkative occupants of the school.

It was no use. This only made them talk even louder. The only person who could make them be quite was Dumbledore and he was now the charms professor and was sitting with a very pleased look on his face apparently he wasn't too happy with this idea either. Finally after what seemed like ages the sorting was over and it was time to eat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years and to all of you older students welcome back. I will be taking over as headmaster from now on. As such there will be new rules around here. First and foremost there will be no products from the joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes aloud on school grounds anyone found with said items will be given a months detention for every item. Secondly any one found out of bed after hours that is not a Head Boy or Girl or a prefect on patrol will be given two months detention. Tomorrow morning your head of house will give you all, the new rule book when handing out class schedules. Now let's eat!" were all he said before scarifying down all the food that was put before him. No one else ate because they were two busy talking about how their parents would react about Fudge being the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"None of the parents are going to be happy about this." Hermione whispered afraid that Fudge would hear her.

"Definitely not. Mine hated it when he was Minister and only could have control over who had what jobs at the ministry. Mum will go ballistic when she hears that Fudge took over the school she'll kill him for sure." Ron said not hiding that he hoped that he was right about Mrs. Weasley killing Fudge.

"I bet that Malfoy has something to do with this." Harry said Draco nodded in agreement. Jake Malfoy and the Potter twins had been enemies sense they first stepped foot in side the castle their 1st year. Harry and Draco believed that he always had something to do with things going wrong at Hogwarts either that or it was his father Lucius Malfoy was involved in it some how.

"I doubt it this time. I think that Fudge loves the idea of having power and after being sacked decided that he could take over Hogwarts and have even more power." Hermione said with a looked that she had when she was thinking extremely hard.

"What do you mean that he could have more power? This is just a school he can't control anything." Draco said suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.

"Don't you get it? The headmaster has control over the students and the students have control over their parents. They'll do anything for their kids. That's why he became headmaster. So he can tell parents how to raise their children and so he can influence the kids into doing what he wants." She explained

"So he wants to control the students and then control their parents? Wow he needs some help he's gone totally nuts." Harry piped in his eyes wide with shock.

"What do you expect from a guy who was Minister of Magic sense Dumbledore was headmaster?" Ron asked though it was more of a statement.

"Ron's right. He's up to something I just don't know what it is." Hermione said.

"'Mione! Did you just agree with me?"

"Yes and why did you call me 'Mione?"

"I thought it would be a good nickname for you. It makes you seem why cooler than anybody else."

After that they finished their dinner and Hermione and Draco headed up to the teachers table to see where they were supposed to sleep. They were then lead to the head common room by professor McGonagall.

"Well I'm really tired good night Draco" Hermione said trying to smother a yawn but with no success.

"'Night 'Mione." He said trying not to let the sadness out on his voice luckily she was already in her room and had not heard a word he had said.

Sitting on her bed Hermione found herself think once again how handsome Ron was especially when he was confused, true they fought but that was because they didn't want any one to know about how much they liked each other. But then she started to wonder why Draco had been so sad we she had told him that she loved him like a brother too. Then she decided to go see Harry and find out the truth. Walking the halls after hours was a lot easier know that she was Headgirl all she had to do was say that she was patrolling and she was perfectly fine and wouldn't be in any trouble. Though it was way easier tonight because there were no teachers in the halls to night. At last she arrived at the portrait of the fat pink lady and stepped in side to see Harry sitting in front of the fire.

"Harry I need to talk to you."

"'Mione what is it?"

"Why was Draco so sad when I told that he was like a brother to me?"

"Because he was. I can't tell you any more than that I'm sorry."

"Harry James Potter you tell me what's going right now and I mean it."

"Alright but you can't say anything to him about me telling you okay."

"Okay I won't say anything I promise."

"Alright. He loves you 'Mione I mean really loves you or so he say's I'm not sure that he really does I think he just wants to love you. He's liked you sense 1st year."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Harry I'm in love with Ron! I don't want to hurt Draco but that's the truth I only heard part of your conversation on the train and I thought he that he thought of me as a sister." Her voice was fully of worry and she was on the verge of tears.

"You love Ron! Wow I had an idea that you might but I never thought that you would admit it I thought you keep it a secret for the rest of your life."

"Harry keep your voice down I don't want Ron to hear you I don't know how he'll take it."

"I'd say he would come running in a kiss you like his life depended on it." Said a voice from the stairs and then the next Hermione knew Ron had his lips pressed against hers in a deep passionate kiss. They pulled apart at last and looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love Ron." She whispered

"I love you 'Mione." He mumbled in her ear.

Then all of them turned to see a very hurt Draco standing in the portrait hole staring at his friend and the love of his life after he had just witnessed them snogging. He then took of not looking back as his brother called his name. Harry stood up to go after him but was stopped by Hermione who put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

"Let him be he needs some time alone. I know what it feels like to see the person that you love kissing some one else." She said commenting on last year when Ron went out with lavender brown.

"I know but I need to talk to him 'Mione he needs to see that you are not his soul mate and that his true love is still out there some where waiting for him. I just wish he didn't run so fast. It's like trying to catch a cheetah in a sprint. Completely impossible to do unless you are on a Firebolt but I can't ride one in the school it would be to dangerous and mum would kill if I tried." The look on his face was full of worry for his twin brother they had always been there for each other and now when his brother needed him most he wasn't there for him. What kind of brother was he anyway?

"Harry, I think that he needs some time to himself." She said in a worried whisper

"Yeah mate. 'Mione's right. He needs to be alone to think." Ron said with a worried look on his face. Harry knew they were right but they didn't know what it was like to watch your brother get his heart broken by two of his best friends it was the hardest thing in the world to watch and not do anything about.

Hermione stood there with Ron's arms wrapped around her staring at Harry. She had never seen him this worried before. Intact the entire time that she had known him he had never been worried about anything. Not even O.W.L.s had worried him and now he was sitting there staring at the portrait whole waiting for Draco to come walking back threw it looking for an answer as to what just happened. That night she stayed in the Griffindor common room so that Draco could have some time to himself. At six am the next morning she ran to get dressed and get her things for class then walked down to the Great hall for breakfast with Ron and Harry wondering were Draco was. As they sat down at the Griffindor table McGonagall came over to them with a worried look on her face.

"Mr. Potter." She said out of breath

"Yes professor."

"Do you now where your brother is? Professor Dumbledor said that last night he saw a person run out of the castle and into Hogsmead before they operated. And no one has seen Draco this morning, which has a lot of the teachers worried."

"What!" Harry looked like he might pass out at any moment.

"Oh my we have to go look for him." Hermione said thinking logically.

"Good thinking Ms. Granger. I'll keep you posted if I hear anything from the teachers." She said before leaving to the teachers table at the front of the hall.

"Harry you check the grounds."

"Okay and thanks 'Mione I really appreciate it." Harry said then hurried to go search the grounds but came back to ask "how are we supposed to let each other know what's going on?"

"I think I could be of service in that department." Said the voice of Dumbledor he then handed each of them a set of head walkie-talkies then walked of with a 'it's are little secret' look and a smile. After that Harry ran out of the hall to look out side for his twin.

"Okay Ron, you can look from the third floor down and I'll look from the fourth floor up." She said adjusting her headset and helping Ron with his.

"Okay 'Mione." He said then gave her a kiss before going to look in the dungeons.

After what seemed like hours of searching they all meet in the entrance hall shacking their heads with worried looks they headed to go see McGonagall.

"We're sorry professor. He's no where on the grounds." Harry said in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. You will have to floe your parents now and tell them of course." She said with her head down staring at her hands. With in a few minutes Harry had talk to his parents and they had arrived in the office both of them worried.

"Oh Harry. Sweet heart you must have been so worried when you couldn't find him. And thank you Ron and Hermione we are so glade that you helped look for him." Lily said hugging her youngest son in a way that said that she never wanted to let him go.

"Yes thank you both. But does any one have a clue as to were he might have gone?" James asked placing his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting way.

"You are welcome. He's are friend and is like a brother to both of us." Hermione said. "Would he have gone to Sirius's house?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? He always asks when we will go see him he loves it there." James said looking much more relieved by Hermione's suggestion.

"Thank you Hermione. We are so glade that someone has their head on strait around here and isn't panicking about this." Lily said though she still looked worried about her oldest son.

"Where are your brothers and sisters Harry? Why aren't they helping look for Draco?" James asked.

Okay maybe I should back up. The Potters had a lot of kids 8 to be exact. There were the twins Draco and Harry, Kris who was a sixth year, Max who was a fifth year and the oldest girl, John and Zack who were twins in their third year, Fran who was a second year and the youngest girl, and the youngest Mark who was nine and wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet.

"In their common rooms where they belong. They don't need to be out looking for Draco when they have homework." Harry said though the truth was that he didn't want their help because he could never get them to do what he told them to do.

"Sense when have you cared about homework? You always wait till the last minute to get it done." Lily said in a mocking tone.

While they were having this conversation James had contacted Sirius and found out that Draco was not there yet if that was where he was even headed. Hermione started to think about all of the conversations that they have had trying to figure out where he might have gone then it hit her.

'_Why didn't I think of it before? It is favorite place on earth of he would go there.'_ Hermione thought to her self.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took me so long i got grounded. but i just want to thank insane-rocker for the review it really pushedme to write noing that some one was reading it. hope you like this chapter the next one is a work in progress

**

* * *

**

**Brothers Till The End**

Chapter 3

"I know where he is!" She shouted in triumphed interrupting the argument between Harry and Lilly about his siblings help look for the oldest boy.

"Where dear?" Lilly asked her eyes giving away how sad she was that her own son would run away.

"He's at his favorite place on earth." She said as though it were completely obvious.

"And where is that exactly?" Harry asked thinking hard as to where his brother could possibly be.

"Where is he the happiest Harry? Think about it."

"Of course he's at the stadium where they had the Quidditch World Cup. He loves it there."

"Sorry Harry but you're wrong again he's at the Shrieking Shack. He always said that he loved that you could go there and no one would bother you. He loved the privacy." Hermione explained

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get him before he disappears again." Ron said sounding like they were on a rescue mission in the middle of a war.

"It's not that easy Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said looking down at her hands. "First we have to make sure that the headmaster won't notice that you three are gone. Your teachers have already said that you need not worry about the work that you will be missing while you try to get Mr. Potter back."

"May I ask why three of my students are in here instead of in class professor McGonagall?" Fudge asked from the door way.

"Headmaster I asked them here to discus a problem that we seem to be having with Draco Potter. That is why his parents are here as well I was just about to send Miss. Granger to go get the rest of the Potter family."

"Very well but please do not disturb the other classes in the process of retrieving the other children." He said before turning on his heels and leaving.

"He's the new headmaster? What happened to Dumbledore?" James and Lilly asked in unison.

"He was moved to charms teacher dad, Fudge replaced him so that he could have more power." Harry said looking at his lap not raising his head to look any one in the eye.

"How are we supposed to get the kids here and form a plain? We need Hermione here to help." Lilly said hugging her husband around the waist.

"Simple I will go get them while Miss Granger forms a plain that will hopefully work so that we may retrieve Mr. Potter easily and quickly." Was all she said before scurrying out the door to go get the other five Potter children from class.

After she left they were all silent thinking of how to get him back soon before anything happened to him. Hermione looked over at Ron who was looking out the window with a blank expression on his face. Harry sat worried that his brother was in danger and that it was his fault for not going after him when he took off the night before.

Everyones thoughts were interrupted when Lilly asked

"Why did he run away?"

"He ran away because he's in love with me. And last night after Harry told me I said that I loved Ron and he heard me and said that he loved me too and Draco saw us kissing. His heart was broken because he thinks that I'm his soul mate or something and I was kissing Ron." Hermione said in a hushed voice ashamed that it had happened. "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Hermione. It's no ones fault that it happened." James said walking over to her and giving her a hug. To the Potters, Hermione and Ron were like family and it was the same with the Grangers and Weasley they considered each other family.

Then McGonagall came back fallowed by the rest of the Potters who looked confused to see their parents, Ron, and Hermione there. They then sat on the floor seeing as there were no more chairs in the small office. At first no one spoke for every one was to afraid to see what the problem was.

"Why are we here mom and where is Draco?" Max asked

"The reason why you are here is because Draco is missing and we have no clue as to where he might be." James answered for his wife was trying to hold beck tears unsuccessfully.

"Well we think he might have gone to the Shrieking Shack to be alone." Harry said correcting his father.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Zack and John asked in unison they were always eager to break rules and wreak havoc when every possible now more than every seeing as Fudge was the Headmaster.

"Well I have a plain that might work." Hermione said she had a strange sparkle in her eyes that had never been there before and this scared Ron and Harry.

"What?" everyone else asked in unison.

"Okay. John and Zack you two get every joke product that you have and when we tell you to, you let them off in every corridor in the castle."

"Got it, lets go get are stuff." John said his twin nodding in agreement.

"Max. you and Fran are to glue Fudges door shut with every thing you can find. Nail glue, nail polish stuff like that so if he does break through he'll pass out from the fumes."

"Okay!" the girls said unison before running out to get the supplies they needed.

"Kris you are gonna help us get into the shack."

"Okay." He said nodding his head

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter you two will stay here with Professor McGonagall and make sure that it all goes according to plain over here."

They nodded in agreement just as every one else came back waiting to hear how they were supposed to know when. And they were all handed head sets by Professor Dumbledore who happened to show up to help find the missing student but returned to his class room to teach his students.

"Okay everyone know what to do? Good Ron, Harry, Kris, lets go." She said and led them out the door towards the front doors in the entrance hall. But of course things can't always go according to plain. Standing in front of the door was none other Filch the evil caretaker who hated all students and would hex them if it wasn't for the fact that he was a squib.

"Hey John now would be a great time to start some distractions in the Great Hall. Filch is in front of the door and we can't get out." Harry said into the headset. Then right on queue the hall was filled with fire works. As Filch ran into the Great Hall Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kris ran outside. After they stepped out side a rush of cold air met their faces turning them pink and sending shivers down their spines. This had to be the most eventful year at Hogwarts for them because it was only their first day back and already they were breaking rules to save someone which of course they did every year but this early on in the year okay back to the story. The teenagers ran down to the front steps and around the corner to the Whopping Willow and stood there. The three older students nodding knowing what they had to do.

"Why are we standing in front of this tree? We are supposed to be getting Draco back." Kris said sounding very annoyed at the fact that they were just standing there.

"This is a secret passage into the Shrieking Shack. Remus Lupin told us about it in our third year and I saw it when dad gave me the map." Harry said looking around on the ground for something.

"What map are you talking about and why didn't dad give me one."

"They only made one map because they were all in the same house. It's a map that shows every thing and every one inside Hogwarts grounds. I can see were people are when I want to and it also shows where secret passages are and what the password is."

"So you can see the password to get into other common rooms?"

"I haven't tried that one yet but maybe I will another time right now we have to go get Draco." Harry had finally found a long stick and began poking a large knot on the base of the tree until it stood frozen. "Hurry!" he said as he grabbed his younger brother and threw him into the hole that was at the base of the tree were the roots were at one point.

They all ran along the damp passage way for what seemed like hours. When at last they reached a set of stairs that went up for about a mile before reaching a trap door that lead into the old deserted shack. As they each carefully stepped inside they could hear the floorboards creaking from above them giving away that someone was in the house besides them. Harry nodded to the stairs and everyone quietly climbed up to the top floor hoping that Draco was there and was unharmed.

"Why did you come?" He asked his voice harsh and cold much like that of Malfoy.

"Because we care about you and we were worried that something had happened to you." Harry said walking to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't seem to worried about me when you let Ron kiss Hermione. You knew how I felt yet you let him kiss her any way."

"It was not his choice to stop him but my own Draco. I love Ron and he loves me." Hermione said walking into the room looking him in the eye.

"I loved you first. And he knew how I felt but that didn't stop him from stealing you from me."

"I was never yours! I told you that you are like a brother to me. Ron is the one I love! I always have and always will. Draco why can't you see that? I'm not your soul mate, she's still out there somewhere waiting for. You disserve someone who loves you and will give you everything that you disserve. I'm not that person for you I'm that person for Ron and you know it. Now lets go back to the castle your parents are worried sick about you." Hermione said her eyes filled with tears she knew what was coming and was afraid that she would be right because then she would loose someone that she cared about.

"No I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He said reaching out and grabbing Hermione and wrapping his arm around her throat and holding her back against him and pointing his wand at her temple.

"Let her go Draco." Kris said trying to talk some sense into his oldest brother but with little success.

"No 'Mione and I are going to live happily ever after together even if that means that I have to kill us both! I will because I can't live without her and if I cant have her than no one can!" He said his eyes flashing with a hatred that was never been there before.

"Please let me go!" Hermione cried through tears "Please Draco I don't want to die. You're scaring me! Please stop it." She was chocking on the tears that were poring down her face.

"Don't you see 'Mione? This is the only way we can be together. We have to be together forever. I need you and you need me just admit it 'Mione you need me." He said breathing into her ear.

"I need you by my side as a friend and a brother Draco! I can tell you almost anything and you understand me. You are one of my best friends Draco and I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world but right know you're acting like Malfoy." She gasped as he let her drop to the floor looking at her with a hurt look on his face.

"I am nothing like Malfoy, Hermione! He is a horrid being and is scum!"

"Look at what you just did! Draco you almost killed her and you say that you are nothing like Malfoy. You are just like him and I don't know why we came here to get you." Ron said anger building up inside of him just waiting to be let loose on the oldest Potter child standing in front of him.

"We came to make sure that you were safe but now I see that you aren't safe to be around anymore! Stay here for all I care I am ashamed to be your brother." Harry said with a look of disgust on his face. "Lets get back to the school and tell mom and dad that their oldest son is a wake job."

While Harry and Draco were looking daggers at each other Hermione had managed to crawl to Ron who pulled her into his arms. Kris placed a hand on Harry's arm and nodded towards the door and they then made there way back to the school. Getting back into the school proved more difficult than it had been to sneak out but they some how managed it with very little trouble. With heads hanging they entered McGonagall's office to inform the adults about the dreaded news. After hearing that her oldest son had tried to kill Hermione and himself and that he was not coming back she dropped to her knees, tears poring down her face falling into a pool on the floor in front of her.

"Why? Why won't he come home?" she sobbed over and over again and again.

"He thinks that there is no reason to live anymore now that Hermione and Ron are dating he doesn't want to come back to a place were he'll be surrounded by people but be all alone." Harry said leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

"That makes no sense. How could he be around tones of people but be all alone?" Ron asked be his usual ignorant self.

"He means that even though people are around him they're not there for him. In other words he feels like he has no one that he can talk to all the time and have them understand him. He doesn't consider his family his friends because they are all okay with you and me dating even though he likes me. To him the world is empty of those who care and instead is full of those who could care less of any one but them selves." Hermione said holding on to Ron as if her life depended on it tears still falling down he wet cheeks her eyes red and puffy her nose stuffy.

"Well there is only one other option left." James said

"What are you talking about James?" Lilly said looking up at her husband

"We have to go get him ourselves. And before he does some thing terrible."

"Professor McGonagall may I ask why these students are out of bed after hours?" Fudge asked from the door way.

"They are here discussing the disappearance of one of their fellow Gryffindors. A Draco Potter went missing last night and they have been here trying to help us figure out a way to bring him back."

"Well if he left school grounds without permission then he is no longer our problem for he is expelled from Hogwarts."

"Listen here you slimy git. That is my son you are talking about and as headmaster you are responsible for him during the school term and now you tell me that he isn't your problem. Well guess what! You had better help get him back here or you will be the one missing because I'll tie a bag to you head and throw you into the ocean if anything happens to me son!" Lilly yelled at him her face redder than Ron's hair her hands balled into fists ready to rip him to shreds.

"Now there is no need for threats. The school rules state that any student who leaves school grounds without permission is expelled and is no longer under the protection of the school are there for the school is no longer responsible for what happens to the young witch or wizard."

"You had better do as she said Fudge. She is a very upset mother who is missing her oldest child and is determined to find him. Mrs. Potter will stop at nothing to retrieve her son even if it means killing someone in the process including you. I believe it was safer at the Ministry. I warned you that this was a deadly job." Dumbledore said from behind him with a satisfied look that said he hoped that Lilly would kill him.

After the little threat they adults sent the children of to bed so they could form a plain. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room they all went to the Head common room to wait and see what happened after the teachers and the potter parents formed a plain and went to get Draco but fell asleep before Lilly and James came to tell them what happened.

* * *

A/N this was a shot chapter srry but in the next one you might want to kill me because a couple of people die well bye


	4. Chapter 4

A/N i would like to thank lilio for ur review i am glad that someone at least likes my stroy enough to review so because i am in a giving mood i have decided to update. hope you like it i worked very hard on it and added an oc.

**Brothers Till The End**

Chapter 4

Lilly was in tears and James was quiet and stone faced. Both as white as snow and look as if they had seen a ghost. But Draco was not with them which made Harry very uncomfortable and uneasy. Ron was holding Hermione and stoking her hair trying to reassure her that every thing was fine. Ginny, Ron's young sister, sat by the fire looking just as worried as the rest though no one knew why.

"Mom, Dad where is Draco?" Harry asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"We got to the shack and ran in side but when we walk through the door he…." Lilly couldn't finish her sentence for fear that it would bring into reality that it had happened.

"He what?"

"He was lying on the floor dead."

"No!" Ginny yelled causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"What are you yelling about Ginny?" Ron asked shocked as anyone that his sister had yelled as though she was in love with Draco.

"Don't you get it Ronald I was in love with Draco. Do you remember in your third year how he had a secret admirer on Valentines Day? That was me I've loved him from the moment I meet him. He was my soul mate but I never told him because he loved Hermione. All I wanted was for him to be happy even if it made me miserable." She was sobbing by then and realized what she must do in order to be with him. With that she rose and walked into her dorm when they all heard her scream "**_Avada Kadavra!"_** and saw a flash of green light emerge from under the door. Ginny Weasley had killed herself to be with the man she loved. Ron stood frozen staring wide eyed at the door before rushing in to see his baby sister lying on the floor her eyes were open but there was no light in them for there was no life in her.

"Why did you do this Ginny? You could have fallen in love with someone else who would have given you the world if that's what you had wanted. Why did you have to do this?" He sobbed as Hermione wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"We have to tell McGonagall so that she can tell your parents." Hermione said tears rolling down her face. Ginny had been her best friend sense she had stepped foot inside Hogwarts and know she was gone and nothing could bring her back.

This was by far the most eventful year at Hogwarts. So far two people had died and it was only their second day back. The golden trio had been excused from classes so that they could attend the funerals of their friends and family that weekend. It seemed that Lilly had gone and yelled at the school governors for allowing Fudge to be Headmaster at Hogwarts and she blamed him for the death of the two students. It also seemed that the only thing that they feared more than Lucius Malfoy was an angry grieving mother who was on a rampage to avenge her son's death and the death of a friend's child. So by the end of the week Fudge had been sacked and Dumbledore had returned to his original post as Headmaster and Lilly had been given the job of charms teacher. James had asked if he might have the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher seeing as they had not yet found a teacher and all of the other teachers had shared the class he was there for given the job. But one problem still remained. Where was Mark going to stay?

"I believe that Mark Potter will be welcome at the Weasley home over the school year until he is old enough to attend Hogwarts himself." Dumbledore said his twinkling. "This will allow Molly to feel as though she still had young children who needed her all of the time. I believe that she feels quite lonely now that all of her children are in school with the exception of Ginny."

"That is a brilliant plain sir." Harry said "But what are we to call mum and dad? It will feel a bite weird calling them Professor sense both of them are Potters and our parents." He was referring to both himself and his siblings all of whom attended Hogwarts with the exception of Mark.

"Well I think that is up to your parents." He said looking at Lilly and James.

"You can call us mum and dad if you want but don't expect special treatment because you are our kids. If any thing we will be expecting more of you." James said with a stern look. "Now of to class you already missed the first week of school" it was the second week and they had all of their home work made up. It was seven in the morning and they still hadn't had breakfast yet.

They headed down to breakfast a very sullen for it was the first day that they would be attending classes without Draco and Ginny. But before their thoughts could drift away from them an oily laugh caught their attention.

"Well if it isn't Weasel, the Potties, and the Mud-blood. Heard what happened to your little friends. Can't say I'm sorry though they were worthless. They weren't even worthy enough to lick the scum of my boots." Malfoy sneered but it was soon wiped off his face by a fist that had surprisingly not come from Ron or any of the Potters. Hermione stood there her eyes flaming with anger and pure hatred that had been growing sense she had meet him. Hitting Malfoy had caused her to develop a smirk worthy of any Slytherin.

"Never speak of them like that again Malfoy and that will be twenty points from Slytherin for your language. And yes I can do that for I am Head girl and have almost the same rights as a teacher." She sneered causing chills to run down Ron's spine. For someone who was in Gryffindor she could act a lot like a Slytherin sometimes and make you think twice as to were she should be.

"You had better watch yourself Granger. You have no idea as to whom you are dealing with. You will pay for this you filthy little Mud-blood. Oh yes. You will pay."

"I would advise you to watch your tongue young man." Lilly said coming up behind them with a look that would have made McGonagall proud and cower. "That will be twenty points from Slytherin for your language and another twenty for that threat."

"First off you can't do that. You are not a teacher. And second she hit me shouldn't she be punished for that."

"I can do that Mr. Malfoy for I am the new charms teacher. I know that she hit you but it was in defense for what you said to them. I know more about what goes on inside Hogwarts than the Headmaster. I married one of the Marauders and I am more conniving then they were. So do not question my authority or tell me how to punish students Mr. Malfoy or you will truly regret it."

"This school has gone to the dogs. They are letting a Potter teach here? and that Potter just happens to be a filthy Mud-blood! What's next? A three ring circus?"

"That will do. You now have three months of detention with me starting to night. And that will be fifty points from Slytherin for your language and you will also be speaking to the Headmaster for further punishment." At this point Lilly was sneering more than any Slytherin would have done in any circumstance. This was one of the moments that made Harry scared yet proud of his mother.

"You will also be serving another three months of detention with me after you are done with the detentions that Mrs. Potter gave you." James said coming up behind his wife. "And yes Mr. Malfoy I can do that for I am the new DADA teacher." He added as Malfoy was about to open his mouth to protest. "Now off to the Headmaster's office I believe he is expecting you seeing as he knows what happens all over this school some times even before it happens."

At this Malfoy's face had changed from pale white to a greenish red. This amused the group of Gryffindors that had witnessed the event. And they left laughing with Lilly and James into the great hall for breakfast. Their voices rang through the rafters as they took their seats because the hall was empty for people were just barley waking up. After a long breakfast the golden trio left for their first class which just happened to be charms with Lilly. As they walked in they were not the only ones to notice that the room looked completely different from the way that it had been for the past six years. The walls were a pale golden-pink and on the walls hung pictures of different types of charms and by her office hung some of the baby pictures of all of her children, luckily none of them were the embarrassing photos that littered the inside of her office that all of her children feared the other students would see. About ten minutes into class the door opened and in the frame stood a young girl who looked like a goddess. Though what no one new was that she was the daughter of a goddess and a demon. She had every power known to man and all that were not. She had been raised by a foster family in America. In New York to be exact and could feel her face turning red as every one looked at her.

"May I help you?" Lilly asked the young girl.

"Yes I am new here and in my seventh year. My schedule says I'm supposed to be in charms with Professor Potter." She said

"I am Mrs. Potter both my husband and I teach here so we go be Mr. and Mrs. Instead of professor. What is your name?"

"My name is Joe Demoness." Joe said quietly.

"Very well Ms. Demoness. Please take a seat. I take it that you have been sorted into your house in private?"

"Yes I am in Gryffindor. The headmaster said to speak to you about my sleeping arrangements seeing as there is not enough beds in the girls' dorm."

"See me after class about that. Why don't sit next to Mr. Potter over there." She said pointing to her son who was shocked at being referred to as Mr. Potter by his own mother.

"Hi I'm Joe." She said taking her seat next to him and Hermione.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter but you can call me 'Mione all of my friends do." She said smiling.

"Hey is the teacher your mom?" Joe asked Harry.

"Yeah her and my dad are teachers here and almost all of my siblings are in Hogwarts my youngest brother is staying with Ron's folks until summer because he is too young to attend and my twin died a few weeks ago." He finished with a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I am sure that he was a great guy. Can I ask how he died? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay. He killed himself because he was in love with Hermione but she didn't love him back. So he ran away and when we couldn't convince him to come back my folks went and walked into see that he was dead. We think it was suicide but there is also the possibility that someone killed him. No one really knows except him and sense he's dead there is no way for us to find out."

"I believe that you are wrong about that." Joe said with a sly smirk. "There is something about me that you don't know but I will tell you later in the common room."

At that point Lilly had come up taping her foot with an annoyed look on her face for they were supposed to be taking notes but instead they were talking. Hermione was the only one paying attention because she was determined to be the top student sense she was Head girl after all.

"Ms. Demoness seeing as there is room in the Head dorms you will be staying there along with Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. And yes all of your things have been moved there and put into the two rooms. And again yes all of your muggle things have been bewitched to work Ms. Granger and Ms. Demoness." Lilly said with a smile. "The Headmaster has made the decision that you all should have a private dorm. And he would like all of you to report to his office right away. After that they hurried up to Dumbledore's office.

"Aha thank you for coming so quickly. Now Josephine I believe that you have not the Golden Trio any of your news yet am I correct?"

"Yes sir and I prefer to go by Joe or Joey."

"Of course but you must tell them for this new prophecy concerns all of you."

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked

"Well first off my last name is not Demoness that is what I am there for I have no last name." She said and then continued to explain for this seemed to confuse everyone. "My mother was a goddess and my father was a demon. It was forbidden for them to be together for there was a prophecy that a Demoness would try to destroy the world but there was also another prophecy that the goddess of the gods would give birth to the child of the demon of the demons. You see the gods worship gods and the demons worship demons. Well I am the child of the second prophecy. The child of the first prophecy is a man by the name of Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort his true mother decided to have a witch carry him so that she could watch over him but after seeing what her son had done to others she had me and died for if a goddess gives birth to the child of a demon then she dies and the child is raised by a mortal. The second prophecy says that this child must destroy the first with the help of the child from the first child's second prophecy. Meaning the one in which Voldemort must destroy you or Neville Longbottom and he chose you but has yet to make his second move. That scar on your forehead is from a failed killing curse that was deflected by your mothers love for you. She gave one of her lives to save you. Because of her love for her son she was given a second chance. So you and I along with Ron and Hermione must destroy my much older brother and yes it is possible for him to be my brother for our mother was a goddess we do not share a father though for his father is my fathers great uncle who raped my mother and for that he was killed but it was before they new she was with child so she gave him to the Gaunt witch who loved him dearly but had no strength to live after the birth and left him to be raised in the orphanage." After her long speech she watched their reactions. Ron and Hermione clung to each other as if their lives depended on it and Harry just stood there with an unreadable face.

"So we all have to kill him?" Ron asked in a very small voice.

"I am afraid so Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

After that they walked back to the common room in silence. Around ten o'clock Harry walked into the apartment that was connected to the common room that Joe lived in. it had a small living room that had a fire place a couch two armchairs and a small coffee table in the middle of the room and a desk in the corner. There were three doors one led to the laundry room; the next lead to the kitchen which lead to the dinning room, the last door was the bedroom. The bedroom was a large spacious room that had a balcony, a large walk-in closet, and a grand closet that was as large as the room. There was a large bed pushed up against the wall between the bathroom and the balcony, a table that held a TV and stereo, three book shelves that stuffed with millions of books, a desk that held a laptop computer. In one of the corners was another desk that music recording equipment and a guitar, a bass, a drum set, and microphones. Joe was sitting at the electric piano that was set up with the recording equipment playing away.

"Hay Joe, um can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure take a seat." She said gesturing to the bed.

"When are we going to have to kill him?"

"That I do not know. He has to make the next move before we can act. But if I am right he will attack Hogwarts by Halloween. That is when we will strike for he will be planning on a surprise attack.

"Then what are we supposed to do."

"Didn't you use to run a organization called the D.A.?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"We will reassemble the D.A. and train them in combat while Dumbledore trains the Order preparing them for the final battle. For we will be doing the same with the students. How many people do you think you can get to join the D.A.?"

"Well all of Gryffindor is a given. I think I could get Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw to join without to much trouble."

"Good for tomorrow we begin."

A/N this is the longest chapter i have written hope you liked it i decided but i want any one who reads it to review so i better get three new reviews or i will not put up ch.5 DEMONESS IS MY ORIGINAL CREATURE NO ONE ELSE CAN USE IT UNLESS YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION SO NO STEALLY OR I WILL PUNISH YOU as soon as i figure out how the cartoon characters mange to reach through things that are not humanly possible to reach through and can manage to do that my self.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing brothers till the end seeing as I have no more ideas as to what to write so I will be starting another fic as soon as I can come up with one which is proving extremely easy so please read my newer one when it is posted

Sincerely,

heartthrobe


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry that I never finished the book but I have good news. I will be adding on to the story of brothers till the end until it is complete. If u have any ideas please feel free to email me and I should have another chapter up soon. And there will be some new twist so get ready for some big surprises and see who shows up in the most unsuspecting way.

Lots of love,

heartthrobe


End file.
